New Beginnings
by Angel3055
Summary: Based on the first Transformers movie but with a twist. Sam has an older sister, but she starts acting strangely after they go to get his car and markings start to appear on her, what do they mean? Will the two of them be able to help their new friends or fail. What they don't know is that she will fall in love with someone but what she didn't plan is that he's not of this world.
1. Childhood Memory

**New Beginnings**

I do not own Transformers or the characters, just Helen.

* * *

><p>Based on the first Transformers movie but with a twist. Sam has an older sister, but she starts acting strangely after they go to get his car.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_Childhood Memory_

'_A little girl with short black hair was playing in her backyard wearing a blue dress with white polka-dots that had strings coming up and around her neck from the middle of her dress to hold it up. She was enjoying her time outside when she noticed something falling from the sky and coming straight for her, but she didn't move as she was fascinated by the object. When all of a sudden it struck her just above her right breast and she groaned from the pain and she fell on her back. For some strange reason she felt warm inside. She decided to look where the object had stuck her and noticed that there was nothing there, not even a drop of blood. Then the spot that the object had stuck started to glow, then when the glowing stopped a blue robot face appeared that was about the size of an Oreo cookie and it had strange symbols surrounding it. Then the face and symbols faded away to reveal her soft peach skin that didn't even have a scar on it from the object. But one thing she didn't notice was that her hazelnut brown eyes had changed to become a mesmerizing blue colour. Confused about what happened she decided to rest her eyes by closing them. For some strange reason a pair of gleaming red eyes came into her mind and then she heard someone calling her.'_

"Helen. Helen wake up. Wake up please."

All of a sudden my name was said loudly. "HELEN". This snapped me out of my dream and put me back into the real world.

"Glad of you to finally wake up Miss. Witwicky." As my class mates snickered.

"Oh, sorry about that Mrs. Stuart. I promise it won't happen again." I said smiling.

"I know you didn't mean to fall asleep intentionally." As she gave a smile back.

"Yeah, sorry again. Please continue with the lesson." I pleaded.

"Very well." Mrs. Stuart said before continuing the lesson.

Completely ignoring the lesson as I was deep in thought about my dream I just had. _'Why did I suddenly have that dream about my childhood'_, I thought. Remembering about the mark that I had gotten that day I lifted my shirt collar enough to see if there was anything there. When I looked I noticed the spot where it had stuck when I was little was glowing a light blue. It glowed for a good two seconds before it disappeared and the robot face and symbols appeared but then disappeared in a blink of an eye. _'Why did it suddenly appear after all these years, and what does it mean.' _I thought to myself while I continued staring at where it was. Then I was broke from my train of thought when the school bell went off meaning that the day was done. _'Ugh, finally the day is done.' _I thought to myself as I gathered all my belongings.

When I excited the school I noticed my dad, Ron Witwicky sitting in his car. He was waiting for my younger brother Sam to see if he had been successful in the deal that they made. The deal was if Sam got two thousand dollars and three A's then dad would take him to get his first car.

"Hi dad." I said as I got closer to the car.

"Hi Helen. So how was your day?" Dad asked as he turned to look at me.

"Good . So how long have you been waiting for Sam?"

"Oh for about five minutes now. Helen why don't you come, maybe you'll find a car that you'll like while you're there so you don't have to walk to and from school and other places every day."

"Sure I'll come. But I won't be buying car."

"Helen you have a drivers licence and your practically a pro at driving any kind of vehicle. So I suggest you get a car soon."

"I will dad but just not right now."

"Alright. Well you might as well hop in while we wait for Sam. I wonder what's taking him so long."

"I don't know dad, I haven't seen him since this morning."

Then one of the schools main doors flew open as a boy came running thru it. I noticed that the boy was Sam as he came running toward us.

"Here comes Sam." I said to dad.

"Took him long enough." Dad said as he turned to see Sam coming.

Sam came running up to the car and threw his bag in the back which thankfully misted hitting me.

"YES! Yes, yes." Sam said as he got into the car.

"So?" Dad asked Sam.

"A-, but it's still an A." Sam said as he waved the paper in front of dads face.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't see." Dad said as he tried to read the paper that Sam was waving around. "It's an A." Dad said.

"So I'm good." Sam said with an anchious tone.

"You're good." Dad answered.

I saw Sam's smile widen once dad said that and he then shifted in his seat in excitement. Dad then pulled away from the curb and started driving.

"So Sam are you excited that your getting your first car." I asked.

"Oh, hi Helen. I didn't see you there and yeah I'm excited." Sam answered as he turned to look at me.

"Yeah, so I noticed." I said raising one of my eyebrows at him.

"So you're coming with us to get my car? Do you think you can help me find one once we get there?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm coming with you and sure I don't mind helping you find a car." I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"Sweet. I'm glad you agreed to help because I know how you know quite a bit about cars and all." Sam said happily.

"Yeah, I admit it I do know a bit about cars." I smiled.

"I got a little surprise for you son." Dad said butting into our conversation.

"What kind of..." Sam started to say but stopped as soon as dad started to turn into the local Porsche Dealership and my eyes went wide in surprise.

"Yeah, little surprise." Dad said but when I saw him smirk I just knew something was up.

"No...No, no, no. Dad! You gotta be kidding me." Sam said, as his voice got louder and louder with each word.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Dad laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked obviously not amused about dads little joke. I grinned realizing that same had fallen for dads little prank.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Dad replied. "You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Dad asked as I continued smirking and trying to hold back my laughter.

"I don't want to talk to you." Sam said angrily. I couldn't help it as I let a chuckle escape. This made Sam turn to look at me. "The same goes for you Helen." Sam said as he turns to look at all the Porsches.

"What I couldn't help it." I said as Sam shook his head. "Don't worry Sam I'll still help you find a car." I said while leaning forward to make sure Sam heard me. He did, as a grin appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Well there it is the first chapter of my first story. Hope you've all enjoyed it so far.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Please review.

**Angel 3055**


	2. Bumblebee

**New Beginnings**

I do not own Transformers or the characters, just Helen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> _Bumblebee_

Dad then pulled up in front of the gas station at an auto sales place that was behind the Porsche Dealership. I got out of dads car and just by standing there beside the car, if you look around you can tell that this place is a dump. Cars were either badly beaten up, falling apart, or look as if they had come from the scrap heap. But when moneys tight you have to make do with what you have. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was and started giggling at the site. A mechanic was chasing around a guy in a clown suit. When they disappeared inside a building I shook my head and looked around to see where dad and Sam were. I saw Sam going up to dad as he was looking at two cars.

"Dad, what is this? You said `half a car' not `half a piece of crap'." Sam complained to dad.

Then Sam started telling dad the difference between the two cars as one being a `40 year old virgin' and the other one being a `50 year old virgin'. Then dad brought up our Witwicky motto `no sacrifice, no victory'. Sam never did believe in that motto, but I did. Then the manager came out saying that we could call him `Uncle Bobby B'. Dad then introduced Sam and me to Bobby. He then said that Sam was here to get his first car and when Bobby asked if I was also getting one, dad just said that I was helping Sam find a car.

While they were talking I decided to look around to see if there was a decent car for Sam to have. I saw a yellow bug but when I saw the car beside it I noticed it was the most decent car here. It was a 1976 Chevy Camaro; it was yellow with two black racing stripes that went from the back bumper and all the way down the middle of the car to the front bumper. I walked up to the Camaro and stopped when I was a few inches away from its front bumper and I looked the car over a bit. Then out of nowhere a name popped into my head.

"Bumblebee." I said the name to the car with a confused look on my face.

My eyes went wide in shock as the front head lights blinked as if responding to the name. Then I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I lifted my shirt collar up so I could see what the matter was, I froze. As I saw the mark and symbols appeared and started pulsing. As soon as it started pulsing the pain came back but it was a bit stronger than before. I had a pained look on my face as I went to grab my shoulder in hopes to stop the pain. But it didn't as the pain came back again and I was now gasping and shutting my eyes tight from the intense pain. I felt my legs wobble from weakness and my body started to go numb as well. I opened my eyes and noticed my vision was starting to go as well. I felt myself starting to sag down to the ground and fall forward. I didn't know how it happened but I noticed the Camaro moved forward towards me as if trying to help break my fall. That's exactly what happened as I fell on the hood of the Camaro. As soon as I made contact with the car an intense sharp pain went through my entire body which made me gasp for air. The pain felt like someone had tried to electrocute me and I felt some of my pain of electrocution go into the car which made it shake in response as if it was painful to it. Then the electricity that I sent into the car came back into me which made me shut my eyes tight and hiss in pain thru my teeth. All of a sudden I started having things pop in my head like little video clips of battles and people talking to each other but what I noticed is that there were no people in the battles and it wasn't people talking to each other but instead they were giant robots. I opened my eyes panting from the pain but thankfully the pain was gone all that remained was the weak and soreness that flowed through my body, and all those strange visions. I struggled to get up off the Camaro as I was laying on it from when I fell over. When I was standing I looked around from where I stood trying to see if I could spot dad and Sam. When I spotted them relief flowed through me as I saw the two of them still talking to Bobby and thankfully they hadn't seen what happened to me. Slowly and carefully I walked around to the passenger side of the Camaro while keeping my hand on the car as I moved to help stabilize me. When I got to the passenger door I opened it and slowly slid myself into the seat and shut the door once I was in. I leaned back into the seat to get comfy and let my aching body rest, while resting I took a moment and checked to see if the mark and symbols were there which they were and it was still pulsing and glowing a light blue. I stopped looking at the mark and rested my head in the head rest of the seat and closed my eyes.

"What just happened?" I said as I started breathing normal.

"I have no idea what happened, but I do know that it hurt." Several different voices said from the radio.

I opened my eyes, leaded forward, and turned to face the radio with a curious look on my face.

"Bumblebee..." I asked the radio, "is that you?"

"The one and only." The radio replied using an announcer's voice which made me giggle at his response.

"Are you alright Bumblebee?" I asked once I stopped giggling.

"Why do you ask?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Well... when I said what happened, you said you didn't know but you also said that it... that it hurt." I said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine"

"Are... are you sure. I didn't damage anything im... important at all?"

"No, I'm fine. It just felt like someone tried to jump start me. I was just caught off guard at the time."

"Sorry, but I am glad that I didn't hurt you in any way."

"It's not your fault."

"Wh... what do you mean?"

"You didn't know what happened so you had no idea that it would hurt me. You said so yourself."

"Yeah you're right, thanks for telling me that."

"You're welcome femme."

"Femme. What's a femme?"

"It's what we call females."

"Oh, I see. Well you can call me Helen instead as it's my name."

"Helen. I like it, it's a very pretty name it suits you well."

I smiled and went back to relaxing in the seat as I realized that I'm still a bit sore from before.

"Aww. Thanks Bumblebee that's sweet of you to say."

"You're welcome Helen."

After he said that I rested my head into the head rest and closed my eyes again to rest a bit more. This didn't last long.

"Wow Helen. Nice find." I heard Sam say.

I sighed a little and opened my eyes. I looked over to Sam to see him get into the driver's seat.

"Uhh, thanks."

"So what's the car?"

"It's a 1976 Chevy Camaro. With racing stripes to if you didn't notice."

"Yeah, I noticed the racing stripes Helen."

"What, you asked what the car was so I answered." I said in a sarcastic tone while shrugging my shoulders.

Sam then looked around a bit and gripped the steering wheel.

"Feels good." Sam said.

He then used his thumb to wipe the dirt off the horn button which revealed a strange symbol. I leaned over to the wheel to get a better look at the symbol. When I saw the symbol I gasped as I realized that the symbol was a robotic face, and not just any face but the same face that was on my shoulder. I didn't know how long I started at it, but I was suddenly being shook.

"Helen!" Sam said as he continued to shake me.

"Huh, wha." I said as I tore my eyes off the symbol to look at Sam.

"Helen are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I said your name three times before I shook you and you never answered me."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Helen are you sure you okay?" Sam asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"Okay, I was just checking."

"Thanks for your concern anyway Sam."

I smiled at Sam and he smiled back. I didn't lie to Sam exactly because me being tired was true, probably just a side effect from earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Well there is the second chapter of my story. Hope you've all enjoyed it so far.

Just one more chapter and then the action will begin. Next chapter will be up soon.

Please review.

**Angel 3055**


	3. Symbol

**New Beginnings**

I do not own Transformers or the characters, just Helen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_Symbol_

"How much?" Dad asked Bobby.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle. With the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"Bobby was saying till Sam stepped in.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded."

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby said as he looked thru the passenger window to talk to Sam.

"Its custom faded?" Sam asked.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby said before looking over the roof of the car toward dad."5 grand."

"No, sorry. Not going over 4." Dad replied.

"C'mon kids, out of the car." Bobby said as he brought his head down to the window again.

"No, no, no, you said cars pick their drivers." Sam argued with Bobby.

"Well sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap ass father, now out of the car." Bobby said before moving away from the window.

Sam gave in and took one more look around the car before opening the door and getting out. But he only got one leg out before I spoke up.

"I'll buy it." I blurted out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Which they did as Bobby came back down to my window, Sam turned to look at me, and Dad came down to look in on Sam's side.

"What did you say?" Dad asked.

"I said 'I'll buy it'. Since Sam can't get the car I will." I answered.

"Do you even have the money?" Dad asked.

"No. But I'll do anything to get the car; I'll even work here till it's paid off."

"I'm sorry Helen but I just don't have the money to get it."

"Dad, you're the one that said I should get a car soon and here I am in a car I want. Now here you are saying no I can't get it after what you said. I'll steel the car if I have to." I argued with dad. Sam's eyes winded when I said the last sentence.

"I know what I said but I just can't afford it right now. I'm sorry." Dad said before leaving to stop the conversation from going any longer, and to talk to Bobby.

I sighed heavily and rested back into the seat and closing my eyes to calm myself and what made it worst was that I was starting to get a headache.

"Helen." Sam said.

"Mmm."

"Are you alright?"

"Sam you asked me that same question like two minutes ago." I said opening my eyes and turning my head to look at him.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"What?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You've been acting strangely ever since we arrived here. So what's the matter Helen you can tell me?"

"Nothing is the matter Sam."

Sam just gave me a glare that had 'I don't believe you, tell me now' written all over it.

"Sam nothing is the matter. Like I said before I'm just tired and now I have a headache coming on. I'm just not feeling the greatest today, so just drop the subject please." I said and turned my head away from him.

"Fine." Was all he said.

After Sam said that he excited the car and slammed the door behind him which made me wince at it. He then went over to dad and Bobby to find a different car, leaving me sitting in the passenger seat alone.

**Sam's POV**

'I don't see why Helen can't just tell me what the matter is with her.' I thought to myself as I walked over to where dad was.

"There's a Fiesta over there with racing stripes." Dad told me.

"No I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

"Sam don't you start with me. I already had an argument with your sister and I don't want another one."

"Well I agree with her. I want that car to."

"Just find another car Sam."

All of a sudden the passenger side door on the Camaro flung open and hit the car beside it that Bobby was in.

"Helen." I whispered loudly to my sister who was still sitting in the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"It wasn't me." She answered.

I heard Bobby saying it was fine and he'd just get his mechanic to knock out the dents. After he got out of the car he led dad and I away to show us another car. All of a sudden there was a high pitched noise that made all the windows on the cars shatter. The sudden noise and glass shattering made us cover our ears and crouch down to the ground in hopes of not getting hit by the flying glass. Once the flying glass and noise stopped I rushed over to Helen who was still in the Camaro in hopes she wasn't injured by the glass that broke on the Camaro like the other cars. When I got to the Camaro I noticed that its glass was still intact, not even a crack was on it. The passenger side door was still open from hitting the other car so I didn't have to open it as I kneeled down to look in the car to see if Helen was alright. To my relief she was, she had her eyes shut tight and her hands were covering her ears. I placed one of my hands on her shoulder and she opened her eyes and turned to look at me. She then slowly lowered her hands from her ears.

"Are you alright Helen?" I asked her as I removed my hand from her shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm just a bit... shaken."

"That's good to hear."

"4 thousand." Bobby suddenly yelled.

The two of us turned our heads toward Bobby once he said that and then we turned to look at each other smiling.

"Well it looks like I got the car now." I said.

"That you did Sam."

"It also means you won't have to steal the car after all."

"I guess not." She said while giggling.

The Camaro drove like a dream all the way home, it never stalled or anything. Before I excited the car I turned to look at Helen who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey. Helen. Would you like to go to a party with Miles and I tonight?"

"No. Sorry Sam. I'd rather stay home tonight than risk getting a bigger headache than I already have."

"Oh, okay. I just thought I should check to see if you wanted to come or not."

"Thanks anyway Sam."

"No problem."

**Helen's POV**

I smiled at Sam and then got out of the car and headed for the house. When I got inside I made my way upstairs to my room. Once I was in my room I shut the door and sat at my desk and turned my computer on. I decided I would surf the web, watch videos, or movies till it was time to go to bed. It was around 9:30pm that I decided to get ready for bed, so I turned my computer off and headed toward my dresser. I pulled one of my dresser drawers open and took out a pair of pyjama pants that were pink with a star pattern on them and I also took out a plain blue t-shirt to wear. I took my jeans and camouflage t-shirt that I was wearing off and put my pyjama pants and blue t-shirt on. Once I had put the clothes that I was wearing earlier away I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth before going to bed. On the way there I passed my full length mirror and when I looked at my reflection I froze as I noticed there was something strange on the left side of my neck. I dashed to the bathroom and went to the mirror to get a better look at the thing on my neck, when I saw it I gasped. The thing that I had noticed on my neck was a strange symbol just like the ones on my chest except the one on my neck was the size of my fist. The symbol was below my ear and clearly visible if you were standing in front of me, the symbol was black just like the other ones. I then lifted my shirt collar to see if the symbols on my chest were there, which they were. The robotic face was blue and the symbols surrounding it were black. _'What is going on? First I have a dream of my childhood when I first got the mark. Then I had a strange experience with Sam's new car, and now I found a new mark on me. What do these symbols mean, why are they appearing on me, and why does Sam's new car have a robotic face in the center of the steering wheel that's exactly the same as the one on my chest?' _I thought to myself. I sighed heavily and decided to not worry about the symbols right now. I brushed my teeth and then went back to my room. I then brushed my short black hair that just touches my shoulders, once I finished I crawled into bed and covered myself up with the blankets. A few seconds after I closed my eyes I was plunged into a deep darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

Well there is the third chapter of my story. Hope you've all enjoyed it so far.

The action will begin in the next chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.

Please review.

**Angel 3055**


End file.
